


Quick Draw (R) Spike/Xander

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Quick Draw (R) Spike/Xander

**Title** : Quick Draw  
 **Author** : [](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/profile)[**spike_1790**](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Warnings** : m/m sex, probably some bad language  
 **Table** : C  
 **Prompt** : #037- Fast @ [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)**lover100**  
 **Rating** : R  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

**Summary** : It happens to everyone, right?

Spike's just staring at the ceiling. I don't know if I should say anything or just pretend it didn't happen. What would I say? 'Hey, don't worry'? 'It happens to all of us'? I don't think its happened to him before. Maybe I should just try touching him... no, bad move; he's got out of bed. I knew he was a little... over-excited before we started; hell, so was I! But I didn't expect...

_less than a minute. A century old and I'm done in under a minute? I'll never live this down. I'm hiding in Harris' bathroom right now, just so I don't have to face him. Pathetic, but not much choice otherwise. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd finished at the same time, or if we'd managed to get all out clothes off, but no, he's got more stamina than me, and still had those ridiculous boxers on when I left the bed. I mean, what self-respecting bloke wears underpants with cartoon birds on? More to the point, what self-respecting bloke wears underpants? I bet he's laughing about me right now, saying I'm..._

so damn hot, knowing I got him worked up like that. In fact, little Xander hasn't lost any interest at all. I think I'll have to let Spike know that when he's done being embarrassed. I'll get naked now, and... oh gods, that feels good! I'm a lot closer to the finishing line than I thought... Maybe...

_I could just go see if he wants to try again... I'm over the mortification stage and thinking about having Xander on his hands and knees while I pound into him. And that's a thought that'd definitely raising some interest again. Yeah, I think I'll go and see if he's..._

back from the bathroom. Good. Little Spike is just as interested as Little Xander, and bigger than I realised. I only got a glimpse of it hard like that before it was all over last time... Spike's on the bed, leaning in to kiss me. His lips are so soft and he kisses like sin incarnate. It feels so good... so... oh...

_look, Xander's turn to hide in the bathroom. Heh. Good to know I've still got what it takes. Let's hope that the third try's the charm, yeah?_

End.

  



End file.
